Pidge and the Gems
by FranArt-1827
Summary: Pidge didn't know what happen. She was transported to some place, and she ended up meeting a new friend and an angry red woman thingy. (Setting after the ending of Voltron:Legendary Defender and after Bubbled of Steven Universe)


**Heh. This was totally random and I should be doing my summer assignment right now but oh well.**

* * *

 ** __~*(Pidge Perfect)*~__**

Pidge was stressed.

That was an understatement. She was separated from everyone and she couldn't communicate with anyone. She had practically no food supplies save for a plate of some space goo that Coran left in the Green Lion for some reason. Coran said it was in case she needed a little snack before battles. Pidge was thankful for that, but now she had to portion the plate to last longer than one meal. She was currently cruising past some stars when she spotted something very familiar. Pluto was within eyesight, and Kerberos was orbiting it. The paladin couldn't believe it! She was so close to Earth! She sped up and passed planets, but she couldn't shake off the feeling something was off.

She never thought she'd be right about that feeling. As she neared by Mars, she spotted something that gave the paladin do a double take. A short red girl thing was spinning off into space with an angered look on her face. Her left eye was a gem, and she was waving a knife angrily at some direction.

If there was one thing Pidge knew. It was you shouldn't go near an angry woman. Even if she was in space and somehow breathing.

 ** __~*(Angry Eye Ruby Away!)*~__**

Dang it! Ruby was so close to destroying rose Quartz! So close to getting a Pearl! So close to being victorious.

"CURSE YOU, ROSE QUARTZ! I'LL GET YOU AND ALL YOUR CRYSTAL GEMS! JUST WATCH ME," the gem cried in fury.

Ruby tried to run around but ended up spinning around. All Ruby could do was wave her knife around. Then the giant green lion appeared in her view. She pointed her knife at the lion and screamed.

"HEY! HELP ME!"

 ** __~*(Pidge Perfect*~__**

The angry space woman was pointing at Pidge. She was red in fury, but Pidge couldn't really tell. Angry Red Lady was signalling for help. Pidge knew better than that. Not to be rude, but angry space lady didn't seem like the negotiable type.

Avert eye contact and go. She turned the Green Lion away and kept heading towards Earth.

 ** _~*(Angry Eye Ruby)*~__**

"What?" she stared in disbelief as the lion turned a blind eye to her. "NO!"

Ruby tried to kick towards the lion, but it was too fast. The lion was already gone within minutes. Ruby screamed loudly in frustration.

"NOW WHAT?!"

 ** __~*(Pidge Perfect)*~__**

Pidge decided there was no such thing as the angry red woman with a gem in her eye. She kept pushing on. She thought that would be the end of strange instances.

She took that thought back when a boy was curling inside a pink bubble floating out in space. The kid seemed to be in stress and the bubble was extremely small. Pidge was pretty sure of that bubble went POP the boy wouldn't be like the red lady. The Green Lion opened its mouth and pulled the boy in. Pidge got out of her seat and checked on the boy. She knocked the bubble to get the kid's attention. He opened his eyes to stare at her in confusion.

"Who are you?"

 ** __~*(Gem Boi)*~__**

Steven was tired. Oh so tired. He opened his eyes to see someone in armour staring at him in concern.

"Who are you?"

He let go of the bubble, but he was too tired to uncurl.

"My name is Pidge. You are in the Green Lion. Are you okay? What were you doing in a bubble in space?" Pidge asked.

Steven groaned. "I think I'm okay, now. I need to rest, though. As to how I was in space in a bubble, that's a long story. "

"I think we have enough time for you to explain."

He sat up and looked at Pidge with a tired smile. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

He started to explain who he was and what happened. "My name is Steven Universe. I'm a Crystal Gem. Well, half a gem and half a human. My mom is an alien from a place called Homeworld who lead a Rebellion against her species to protect Earth. I live with the remaining Crystal Gems who are kinda like my family. All of them, the aliens, are actually gems who can have a physical form. We were in the moon base that Homeworld made with some Rubies who are kinda the bad guys, and I opened the hatch of the base and Eye Ruby grabbed me and pulled me into space. I have this ability to make bubbles and now I'm here?"

Pidge stared at him in shock and confusion. Steven stared back at Pidge and tilted his head.

"So what's your story? Why are we in a lion?"

 ** __~*(Pidge Perfect)*~__**

The kid was half alien, and there was a rebellion on earth.

"Ummm. My friends and I found a Blue Lion on earth and were transported into another part of the world. We became the drivers of five giant Lions that can combine together to become Voltron. Voltron is the only thing powerful enough to defeat Zarkon from conquering the whole universe. My team saved our friend, Allura, from being imprisoned in Zarkon's central base, but we were separated in the wormhole because it was unstable. I ended up here."

Steven nodded. "Interesting. Interesting. Have you every tried to reason with Zarkon? He may not be all that bad..."

Pidge chuckled and ruffled Steven's hair. "Kid, somethings can't be reasoned with. Zarkon has been taking over the universe for 10,000 years. We're fighting to free everyone from their grasps. They've enslaved tons of aliens. "

"Oh."

Pidge and Steven kept chatting idly about different things. Steven told her stories of his experiences on Earth. Pidge talked about her family and what she did on Earth after they went MIA. Both decided they were from either different dimensions and Pidge got into Steven's world because of the wormhole malfunction or there were two different Milky Ways galaxies and they were from each one. They kept taking until a sphere ship appeared out of nowhere. The ship didn't notice the Green Lion since it was in camouflage mode at the moment.

"Oh!" he pointed to the ship. "What's got to be Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst!"

Pidge smiled. "Go to them. Let's just keep this chat between us. Okay, Steven?"

The Crystal Gem nodded happily and hugged her. "It was really nice to meet you, Pidge. I hope you get back to your friends. I am positive they miss you and are worried. Bye!"

Steven put his bubble up and got out of the Green Lion and floated towards the ship. Pidge watched as it pulled him in. She smiled and laid back in her seat.

Now off to this earth to get some food that a human.

* * *

 **Is Pidge OOC in this? Sorry, I just go this idea and wrote. Have a nice day/afternon/evening/night!**


End file.
